Kiss The Girl
by Mistress of Blackened Shadows
Summary: Lily like James likes Lily, but they won't tell. One night, James decides he can't wait any longer....R/R!


Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognise.  
  
  
  
*There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna Kiss the girl*  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends, Laria Black(Sirius' twin), Le Anna McKinley, Rose Callaghan, and Kylie Johnson. For once, they weren't talking,(you can't know how incredible that is for them), they were just sort of sitting there. Anna was studying, Rose was writing a letter, Kylie was reading, Laria was reviewing a new Beater move, and Lily was drawing. Well, attempting to draw. Now, that's not meant how it sounds, Lily was an excellent drawer, but tonight her attention kept wandering to a certain black-haired boy across the room. She couldn't stop staring at him! It was driving her crazy....  
  
On the other side of that same room, James Potter and his friends, Sirius Black(Laria's twin), Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sean Andersen, and John Bernadette were planning a prank. Well, five of them were anyway. James, who usually was the one that came up with everything, was staring across the room at the aforementioned group of girls, one in particular. In James' eyes she was perfect, her red hair fell to just below her shoulders, her emerald eyes sparkled and shined, her skin was just the right tone to compliment her hair. Even her name was perfect- Lily. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Laria looked up from the plans for her move, and noticed what Lily and James were doing. Lily would look up at James, who would turn back to the other guys. As soonas she looked at her drawing again, James would look at her, and so on and so forth. Laria grinned. 'Matchmaker time!' she thought. Then she began to talk telepathically with her twin, something they'd been able to do since they were about three.  
  
'Hey, Si,' she said er-thought-er, whatever.  
  
'Watcha need?' he-whatevered-back.  
  
'Have you noticed what Firefly(Lily's nickname) and Prongs are doing?'  
  
'How could I not?'  
  
*Yes, you want her Look at her you know you do Possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and Kiss the girl*  
  
Before Laria could think-say-anything else, James got up and walked over. He looked scared-no,scratch that-terrified. She smiled and mouthed 'Go for it,'. He nodded, but didn't look any better.  
  
"Hey Firefly," he said. Lily looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Take a walk wiht me?" She smiled.  
  
"Of course," she stood up, and the two walked out.  
  
"FINALLY!" Laria and Si screamed at the same time. Everyone looked at them kind of weirdly. But then, they were used to that.  
  
Lily and James were walking around the lake. James had intended to ask her out, but ha hadn't been able to do it. He didn't want to lose her friendship. He wanted her love in addition to that, not instead of it. Turning to face her, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"There's no music," she began.  
  
"You can sing."  
  
"No I can't-"  
  
"C'mon Lils, i know you can. Please?" Lily sighed.  
  
"All right." softly she began to sing one of her favorite songs, 'Let It Be'.  
  
*Now's your moment Dancing underneath the moon Boy you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you Kiss the girl*  
  
As they danced, Lily felt like she was in Heaven. It couldn't be better than this, it was just impossible.  
  
"James?" she asked softly when the song was over.  
  
"Hmmm?" He was thinking along the same lines as her, wondering what he had done to deserve even one dance with this angel.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come out here with you?" He loked down at her and opened his mouth to lie, but found he couldn't.  
  
*Sha la la la la la Go along, and listen to the song The song say, 'kiss the girl' Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl*  
  
James realised it was now or never. But instead of answering with words, he bent his head down and kissed her. Lily could have sworn that firewroks were going off somewhere nearby. James was beyond thinking at that point, just amazed that she was kissing him back, not slapping him. Well, actually, Lily was more likely to punch...  
  
Anyway, when they finally broke apart, Lily laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Where does this leave us, Firefly?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Right here." And she leaned up and kissed him again.  
  
Now, i could stop here and have you going, "Awwww, how sweet!", but I'm not. Instead, I shall take you up to the charms classroom, where eight people stood, looking out the window.  
  
"Ahhh, look, they're kissing-no-scratch that-snogging. And-ewwww!" Laria turned away from the window, disgusted. "I cannot watch two of my best friends suck each other's faces, that's just gross!" Her brother turned and grinned at her.  
  
"You have a much different reaction when you and Sean are at it..."  
  
"Siri darling, I suggest you run."  
  
Laria never actually killed Si, but that's probably a good thing. Lily and James obviously went out after that, and Laria got ten galleons out of Remus. How do I know all this? I was there, I watched it happen. Maybe I should've said this at the beginning, but oh well. Hey, I'm Laria. And I really need to stop talking in third person.  
  
A/N- what d'you think? Please R/R! And this is beta-ed, but my beta-reader can't spell,(I love you anyway!) so if there are any glaring errors I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out to me. If you want to be really nice, you could read my other L/J stories and review them too.(hint hint) ~Laria 


End file.
